


To Love a Man or Two

by lilith696



Category: Bandom, Carach Angren (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ardek is Clemens, Black Metal, Brotherly Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musicians, Namtar is Ivo, Seregor is Dennis, Sibling Incest, Slash, Stage Names, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: Drunk Dennis, protective Wijers, brotherly talk and explicit smut. What more do you want?





	To Love a Man or Two

**Author's Note:**

> -This is the first time I ever write about these guys but I couldn't help the temptation :P  
> -I've always been a fan of Black Metal but these three men are just way too gorgeous and talented to be ignored.  
> -I have no idea if anybody out there is going to read this, or if anybody is interested in slashy smutty Carach Angren. So, please leave comments and feedback if you are, to encourage me to write some more about them.  
> -English is my second language. any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Enjoy!

Lights flashed endlessly, blue, red, green, then the cycle started again. The music kept on going, merging the end of one track with the start of another.

Dennis felt his body absorbing the beat of the music and moving to its own accord along the different beats. He had had a bit too much to drink and was now at a happy careless place.

Clemens was seated next to his brother Ivo in the dark club, both nursing a beer. Their gazes closely followed the lithe body of their friend, his long wavy hair moving along his back with each movement. 

Dennis was the slightest between the three of them with his slim built, small head and very long hair. The brothers loved to sandwich him between them whenever they got the chance. 

Ivo watched carefully how some big tall guy approached the singer and molded himself to Dennis’s body. A surge of hot fury made him sit up straight, sensing how his brother mimicked his reaction; his protective streak probably peaked to its full force. 

They looked at each other exchanging silent words, both inching to the edge of their seats when the stranger circled Dennis’s waist with his arms. The singer seemed too far gone to care so the brothers decided to end the façade for him.

They stood up at the same time and headed towards the pair. Clemens yanked Dennis away from the man and wrapped him in his arms while Ivo stood right in the stranger’s face and stared him down.

“I suggest that you stay away from him.” Ivo spoke up glaring at the man,

“I didn’t realize he was taken.” The man answered,

“Well, he is. So, how about you fuck off?”

The stranger seemed like he was about to say something but Ivo’s menacing stance made him change his mind and he simply left. ‘Wise choice, buddy.’ Ivo thought to himself then turned around to see how his brother was handling the drunk vocalist.

“How about we go?” Clemens whispered in Dennis’s ear after securing him within his grasp,

“Nooooooo! I want to daaaaance.” Dennis grabbed into Clemens’s shirt pleadingly. Clemens only held him tighter against his chest,

“But we can do better things at home, baby.”

That made Dennis look up at the keyboardist and smile widely showing his perfect set of teeth,

“Ok, let’s go!” he said excitedly.

That was enough for Clemens as he looked up and noticed that his younger brother had somehow gotten rid of the man without resulting to violence. Their eyes met and he gave Ivo a nod that they were to head out now. He kept an arm tightly wrapped around Dennis’s waist to keep him close and up right. 

Ivo hurried before them to get the car open and watched as his brother bundled a giggling Dennis into the back seat of the car.

“How about you sit with him in the back and I’ll drive?” His brother asked and he agreed settling himself next to Dennis who immediately latched onto him, wrapping both his arms around one of Ivo’s and laying his head upon the blond’s chest.

Ivo started stroking the singer’s hair as his brother started the car and drove. They were heading to the little house that they sometimes shared while working on music or practicing for upcoming tours.

Ivo noticed how Dennis slowly shut his eyes and fell asleep against his chest. A feeling of protectiveness washed strongly upon him and he knew his brother felt the same towards the singer.

Dennis was the eldest but somehow the most childish, he had a kind of vulnerability and innocence around him that made the brothers work up to full force into protecting him. Who saw Dennis or rather Seregor on stage would never guess how sweet this man was in real life, he wasn’t weak or anything and he would stand up for himself and beat the next guy as good as any of them but they couldn’t help but fuss over him all the time.

Clemens looked at the mirror and smiled silently at the image that greeted him, Dennis asleep on Ivo’s chest hugging his arm and Ivo stroking his hair gently. He loved those two men more than anything and he would gladly give up his own life in order to protect them. He tried to do everything in his will power to keep them happy and comfortable.  
He kept on driving silently until he reached the house, he parked and looked at the other two,

“Do you think we should wake him?” He asked Ivo softly,

“No, I’ll just carry him.” His brother replied, so he exited the car and helped him to get the sleeping man out and into his arms. Dennis whimpered softly at the disturbance,

“Shhhh little angel, just getting you to bed.” Ivo whispered to him as his brother unlocked the door to let them in.

They headed towards the bedroom. Clemens pulled the sheets aside and Ivo laid Dennis upon the bed, he unlaced the sleeping man’s boots as Clemens stripped him of his jacket and shirt,

“We should probably get him out of his pants as well.” Clemens said as a matter of fact and they helped each other out with the task, stripping he man out of his tight leather pants,

“Bro, grab my hoodie from over there, will you?” 

Ivo moved to where his brother pointed and grabbed the discarded black hoodie before handing it over,

“Help me get it on him.” They worked together again and managed to get the man dressed and tucked into bed successfully. They nodded to each other and both moved to get into more comfortable clothes before heading out to sit in the living room. They settled on a couch next to each other,

“I..” Ivo started but stopped to collect his thoughts. Clemens looked at him encouragingly,

“It’s alright. You know you can tell me anything.” He said as he laid a hand upon his brother’s shoulder,

“I know it’s just..” Ivo shook his head and stared at the floor. Clemens squeezed his shoulder in a gesture of understanding.

“It’s just that I don’t think I’ve ever felt such a need to chop somebody’s head off as much as I did at the club today.” He sighed hiding his face in his hands.

“Ivo” He looked up at his brother to find a knowing gaze in his brother’s eyes, “I fully understand. Don’t you think I wanted to kill him as much as you did? Truth my dear brother is, what you felt is pure instinct mixed with the alcohol in your system. As you get older, the need to protect those you love or ’family’ becomes stronger. It’s a natural urge. So, don’t beat yourself up about it. If the guy hadn’t gone willingly, I would’ve helped you rip him into shreds! That would’ve taught him a lesson about touching what it isn’t his.” Clemens said in an assuring voice still squeezing his shoulder,

“But is he? You know… ours?” He asked in a small voice looking back down at the floor.

“Of course he is! Tell me, how do you feel about him?”

“I..I love him, you know? And although he’s older but I feel the need to protect and defend him. I want to make him happy, and I wouldn’t let anything harm him.” He dared to look up at his brother only to find him smiling warmly,

“Oh dear brother, I think you’re ready.” His smile grew bigger,

“Ready for what?” Ivo was confused at his brother’s reaction.

“I believe you know that Dennis and I don’t only share an innocent relationship, right?” 

Ivo tried to hide the grimace as much as possible, trying to forget that one time he saw them entwined passionately and he stayed rooted to the floor watching them and getting hard from the show. He was both jealous and ashamed after that night, he wanted to be the one making Dennis writhe and moan under him, but he couldn’t begrudge his brother’s happiness, so he went on pretending like he never saw anything.

“Why would you think that?” His voice betrayed him miserably, and he cringed when his brother just laughed at him,

“Because you’re my brother and I know you fairly well.” That was a point hat Ivo couldn’t argue with and he felt himself blushing out of shame and guilt.

“Don’t worry about it, I just would like to know why you haven’t said anything?”

“What was I supposed to say? I don’t wanna lie to you and pretend that I wasn’t jealous for a while. But how could I hate something that made you happy? That made him happy? I didn’t want to get in your way or make any troubles.” He sighed deeply.

“You are a great brother and I love you for it. Now it’s time for me to reveal something, Dennis and I have spoken about you. We both realized that you hold an interest in him but judged that you weren’t ready. Today, you’ve proven that you’re more than ready.” He inched closer to Ivo and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, he used his other hand to lift his brother’s head and look into his blue eyes, “Ivo, how would you like to join us?” 

Ivo’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened and a million thought went through his mind. His brother couldn’t mean what he thought he meant, or could he?  
“Are you… are you asking me to like… join you in..in..” He couldn’t form a coherent sentence for the life of him.

Clemens only laughed again and held him tighter,  
“Yes, I am in fact asking you to join us in our love and our bed.”

To say Ivo was stunned is to say little. He couldn’t believe that his brother was actually serious and what about Dennis! Was he on board with this?

“My dear brother, I can hear those wheels turning in your head. Don’t think too much about it, just go with what your heart tells you. Dennis and I, we love you so much. You are already a part of everything else, so why not be a part of this too? This will only bring us closer, like a tight knit that no one will ever be able to dissolve. Join us in love, brother, and let the world be what it wants to be. We create our own destinies.”

“But we’re brothers!” Ivo protested trying to wrap his head round the whole matter.

“I know. We already love each other, society and its rules be damned to hell, but if you don’t feel comfortable just say no, I won’t be mad and nothing will change between us. This is your choice completely.”

Ivo lost himself in thoughts for a few moments, thinking the matter over. If he managed to look over the sense of wrong that he had been taught, he came to the conclusion that what Clemens had said made sense. He loved his brother immensely, and he also loved Dennis immensely, so how could it be wrong when it felt nothing but right? No one on earth would ever make him happy as much as these two men, so what does it matter if he shared blood with one of them? At the end of the day they will be stronger than ever, the ties of family and belonging will only strengthen.

“I accept.” He said after what felt like hours, by that time Clemens had left him alone then came back but didn’t touch him as to not disturb him.

“Are you sure?” Clemens cocked a brow to emphasize the question.

“Absolutely!”

Clemens smiled and moved closer, stroking his long blond hair out of the way to cup his cheek, then leaned in to plant a soft kiss upon his lips. Ivo melted into his brother’s touch and gave back as he received.

Dennis woke up to a slight daze in his head, he was thankful that it wasn’t a full blown headache. He looked down at himself only to discover that he was in his bed wearing Clemens’s hoodie. He remembered being a bit conscious after they got him out of the car and concluded that this must be the brother’s work. Speaking of the brothers, where were they? They both weren’t in bed, so they must be still up. He got up slowly and went in the direction of the light from the living room. He stood rooted for a moment as he watched the brothers making out on the couch. ‘But how?’ then he thought that Clemens must have found it a right time to fill Ivo in about what they have discussed, but for them to start without him made him feel left out, although this was the hottest thing he had ever seen,

“What treachery is this?” he pouted as the brothers were startled by the sound of his voice, both turning their heads around at the same time.

Ivo seemed to blush while Clemens only laughed,  
“Awww don’t pout. Come here, baby.” Clemens outstretched his arm beckoning him forward into the couch. He ended up sandwiched between them, as usual. Clemens kissed away his pout then stared into his beautiful green eyes, running a hand down his hair.

“I’ve asked Ivo to join us and he said yes.”

Dennis smiled widely at that and turned his head to look at a blushing Ivo,

“You really said yes?” he asked hopefully and Ivo nodded in confirmation.

“Then how about we move to the bedroom?” He asked suggestively,

“Eager my little kitten, are we?” 

“Yees! Been horny ever since the club.” 

“Ah! Ivo, what do you say we show little Dennis how much we dislike him being touched by strange men in random clubs?” 

Ivo felt weird for a moment but after his brother mentioned the earlier incident he felt his rage and protectiveness surface again,

“I say we should! He had put us in trouble.” He smiled evilly at his brother then laughed out loud when Clemens suddenly rose and swept Dennis up into his arms, the latter squealing not so manly. His brother managed to balance Dennis and outstretched an arm for him, he took it and walked with them to the bedroom. Clemens let go of his arm as he gently laid Dennis down upon the bed then stripped him of his hoodie, revealing his lightly muscled torso into view. 

Ivo felt his cock twitching when his brother locked lips with Dennis, kissing him wildly. Dennis wrapped both his arms and legs around him clutching onto his shirt in order to remove it. 

Clemens straightened up and removed his shirt. He looked up at his brother, 

“Strip yourself.” He ordered as he stripped Dennis of his boxers leaving him naked under their combined hungry gazes.

Dennis felt himself getting harder as he looked from one brother to the other. They finished undressing and he met two sets of blue eyes gnawing at him.

“On your knees across the bed.” He heard Clemens order and scrambled to get into position. He was very excited about getting used by both brothers.

“Ivo, go stand in front of him and let him suck your cock. He likes that.” Ivo was more comfortable with his brother ordering them around. It meant he didn’t have to stand on the side awkwardly, trying to decide what to do next.

He stood in front of Dennis's beautiful face and met his green eyes. Dennis smiled seductively at him and reached for his cock, stroking it a couple of times before licking at the tip. Ivo groaned and closed his eyes as the singer's expert mouth swallowed him down. His strong throat muscles clenching around the rod and sucking it down to the root. Ivo was breathless watching how Dennis's jaw worked around him. The guy was amazing.

Clemens gave his brother a knowing smirk then stepped in between Dennis's knees, spreading them apart more. He leaned over his back, swooped his hair to the side and started to kiss down the side of his neck, feeling how the muscles worked to accommodate his brother. He moved down the line of his spine until he reached his little round ass. He rained soft kisses on both cheeks then spread them to swipe his tongue along the musky crack.

Dennis groaned deeply which caused vibration around Ivo's cock. He opened his eyes to see what his brother was doing and got a fairly good idea about it. He could almost feel the moment his brother swiped at the hole because the muscles around him vibrated with a load moan resulting in a joined one from him.

Clemens licked around and over the hole teasingly before finally penetrating. He felt how the body jerked but he grabbed on tightly to the writhing form.  
Ivo balled Dennis's hair into his fist and started to fuck his mouth harder loving the moans around his sheathed length. 

Dennis couldn't focus on anything, he felt his eyes water when Ivo pushed impeccably hard. He couldn't do anything but enjoy being at their mercy.  
Clemens pulled away from the tasty hole. He loved eating Dennis out, he always tasted wonderful. He reached into the nightstand for the lube and coated two fingers. He pushed both of them in judging that Dennis could take it due to his previous tongue stretching. 

Ivo saw tears rolling down the beautiful face, so he pulled out and let go of the hair then kneeled down to grab the small head between his hands. He licked the tears away and finally leaned in to kiss the plump swollen lips. He tasted himself but chased after Dennis's taste when their tongues entwined. 

Clemens scissored his fingers and added a third one to stretch him further. He searched for that special nub and was rewarded by a jerk of hips and a loud moan. 

Ivo moved his lips along his jaw and neck then sucked on his earlobe making him whine. He moved up to the bed to hold his hips and watch how his brother worked his fingers in and out of his body. 

Clemens wrapped an arm around Dennis and pulled him up to his chest, still working him open. He beckoned Ivo with a look and kissed him deeply.  
"Lay down on the bed and lube yourself." He ordered his brother. 

Ivo obliged immediately and laid himself along the bed, one of his legs touching Dennis's knees. He worked the lube on his dick as he watched how Dennis moved his hips back and forth onto the invading fingers and how his brother slapped his hand away when he tried to touch himself.

"Not now, baby." He said then manhandled Dennis to straddle Ivo's waist. He grabbed his hips and lowered him onto his brother's shaft, watching how it disappeared inside him.  
Dennis made a keening noise at being forced to take the whole girth down to the balls at once and shut his eyes tightly as he settled himself upon Ivo's body, laying his hands on his chest. 

Ivo groaned at being sheathed inside the tight heat and couldn't believe that he was finally inside Dennis's body. He had wanted this for so long. 

"Show me how you'll fuck him and don't let him touch himself." Clemens moved away to view the show from a better angle, grabbing his dick and slowly stroking himself. 

Ivo grabbed Dennis's hips tightly and guided him up and down his cock. They built a slow rhythm at the start which soon started to get faster. 

Dennis worked his hips expertly, throwing his head back and howling when his prostate was brushed. 

The feel of Dennis's hair upon his hands and the top of his legs only added to the stimulation and he found himself fisting it again and sitting up to taste the red lips once more. 

Clemens watched them and marveled at their beauty. They were the best thing he could ever lay his eyes on. He kept on slowly stroking himself, trying to ease some of the ache.

Ivo latched on a tiny erect nipple and sucked on it vigorously. He felt how Dennis threw his head back again. He latched into the other one while driving a thrust to the small bundle of nerves inside Dennis's body, 

"Oooh fuck! Suck my tits." 

Ivo continued to lavish attention on the twin nubs then moved to the stretched neck, biting along the side harshly. 

Dennis screamed and moved his hips harder, dying to touch himself but Ivo moved his hand away from the desired object. He whined in annoyance, 

"Pleeaaase, please let me touch myself." He begged still moving. 

Ivo looked at his brother and got a shake of the head in response. 

"Sorry angel, but the big boss said no."

Dennis wailed pitifully at being denied. 

Ivo almost pitied him but he thought that his brother wanted to do this in order to teach him that lesson about touching strangers, so he played along. He grabbed Dennis's hips again and thrust into him madly, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"Give him your spunk, brother. Make him nice and wet for me." Clemens said and stood next to the bed, he pulled on Dennis's hair and spoke next to his ear,

"You want him to cream your hole, so I'd fuck you fast and easy, baby?"

"Aaah! Yees, Gods yes!" Dennis moaned loudly. 

His brother's dirty talk and Dennis's tightening channel made Ivo explode into the body above him. He pressed him down tightly as he filled him up with his seed. He settled himself back down on the bed trying to catch his breath as he saw how his brother manhandled Dennis again and laid him down vertically on his back by Ivo's feet.  
Clemens pulled his hips down until his ass was on the edge of the bed and spread his knees high and wide. 

"Look at you, spread open and leaking. You look like a whore."

Dennis whimpered at the words and begged to be taken, 

"Fuck me, Clem. Please, I wanna cum."

"Such a little slut you are, darling."

Clemens slid easily into the open wet hole, pushing his brother's load further inside the tight body. He started fucking him fast and hard not wanting to waste another minute.  
Dennis couldn't do anything but hold on tightly to the sheets as he was drilled into the mattress. 

"You like being fucked open? Hm baby? With an audience this time."

Dennis only wailed as the assault on his prostate didn't let up.

Ivo loved the show. This was way better than any porno he had ever seen. He scrambled to where Dennis was laying and grabbed his legs apart, watching his brother's shaft pushing in and out of the abused hole. 

Dennis was delirious with pleasure and he reached for his cock once again only to have Clemens gather both his wrists in one hand and pin them on his heaving chest,

“What did I tell you, slut? No touching yourself. This is because you let some stranger lay his hands on you, baby.”

Dennis whined and tried to move around but he was pinned to the bed by both brothers. He looked up at Ivo pleadingly but he only gave him a smirk. He continued getting ploughed mercilessly by Clemens above him. He was so hard and had a very strong urge to touch himself. He sobbed at a very harsh thrust.

Ivo felt how he got hard again and released one of Dennis’s legs to stroke his cock right above his face. Dennis poked his tongue out to give him more stimulation and he groaned, pulling harder on the leg in his hand.

Clemens smirked up at his brother. He knew he was going to enjoy seeing Dennis’s face splattered in his brother’s cum. Dennis was moaning with wild abandon by then, clenching his channel around his invading cock. He growled and fucked him even harder, sensing how close they both were. He knew for a fact that if his brother wasn’t restricting Dennis’s movement he would have been bouncing up and down the sheets with the force of his thrusts. 

Dennis arched his back at the rough fucking, giving the cock in front of him a broad lick. He could feel his stomach clenching and his balls drawing up. He screamed when Clemens delivered a particularly hard thrust and splattered his flat stomach and chest with his hot release.

Clemens felt the unbelievable clench around his dick and howled out his own release, riding the last of his climax and filling the used hole further up with seed.  
Ivo watched as both men reached climax at the same time. It was the hottest thing ever. Dennis’s screams urged him to move his hand faster until he reached completion, getting his load all over Dennis’s hair, face and chest. He collapsed back onto the bed, feeling his veins buzzing.

Clemens tried to catch his breath over Dennis’s panting body. He moved down again to his knees, spreading the tired legs once again. He heard Dennis’s soft whimper but ignored it. He inspected the open red leaking hole and licked around to gather cum with his tongue. 

Dennis whined some more. His body was sensitive after his release. He felt how Clemens pushed his tongue back inside him a few times then released him completely, moving up the bed and manhandling him for maybe the tenth time that night. He found himself sandwiched between the brothers. Clemens claimed his lips in a sweet kiss,

“Are you okay, darling?” Clemens asked,

“Fucked out but super.” He smiled sleepily.

“Ivo, how did you find it?” 

“I loved every minute of it!” Ivo leaned down to kiss Dennis then he kissed his brother.

“I’m gonna get something to clean us up. Oh! Darling, I hope you understood the lesson?” Clemens asked moving to the edge of the bed then looking back at Dennis,

“Loud and clear! No more strange men in random clubs.”

“Good boy.” Clemens smiled and kissed his forehead then went to get a cloth from the bathroom.

Ivo found himself facing sleepy green eyes and dove in to kiss the plump lips,

“Did you like me, little angel?” 

“I loved you, Ivo. And I always will.” Dennis replied with a sweet smile on his sleepy face. Ivo couldn’t help but crush him into his chest with a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head.

Clemens returned and stood by the door for a moment, watching his two favorite men in a loving embrace. He only made his presence known when they broke apart. He headed towards the bed cleaning Dennis first then moved to clean his brother who kind of blushed at the pampered gesture. He discarded the cloth to the side then climbed back up the bed beside Dennis. He looked down at him to find him half asleep, probably exhausted by the two of them.

“Shall we sleep now, dear brother?” He whispered to Ivo who met his gaze and nodded his head.

They turned off the lights and wrapped themselves around Dennis, clutching at each other’s arms and drifting off into a heavy sleep.


End file.
